Shiver Man
History Origin The Shiver Man, born Caleb Jackson, was a being of largely unknown origins. Some claimed that he was a Human being who lived in the old west when he killed armed men in a church in order to seek revenge for the murder of his wife. During this encounter, he was responsible for gunning down a priest in the crossfire. At this moment, the priest had just finished putting a curse on Caleb stating that after Jackson had died he would forever walk the Earth as a type of restless undead being as punishment for what he had done. He would be granted numerous seemingly supernatural abilities and made use of a pair of pistols as his primary weapons whereupon he embarked on a career as a bounty hunter. Furthermore, whilst his limbs could be severed, he did not bleed a drop of blood and he was capable of reattaching them back to his body. His talents meant that he was one of the best trackers known with a skill in being able to locate people. Many rumors would surround Jackson with some claiming that he was not really alive. These same rumors ranged from him being a man who was condemned forever to walk the Earth to the one responsible for killing Hoffa. Ultimately, many concluded that he was no Human and that anyone who encountered him felt a shiver down their spine which was why they called him the Shiver Man. He was also known for his mission in seeking the guilty in order to punish them for their sins. Several years ago, it was known that Nick Fury had worked with the Shiver Man who operated as a bounty hunter. The Hunted In 2001, the United States was in the grip of a Mutant hysteria after the death of Senator Drexel Walsh with Wolverine being believed responsible for the assassination. This led to S.H.I.E.L.D. appointing a task force led by Agent Brent Jackson sent to subdue him though Nick Fury believed that they would instead kill Logan. By this time, Director Fury assigned the Shiver Man who operated outside the agency with the mission of bringing Logan into custody. However, he was worried about Wolverine's fate if he was genuinely guilty of the crime due to bounty hunter's goals in punishing evil individuals. When Dum Dum Dugan inquired about whether the rumors about him were true, Fury replied was that he was not sure what the Shiver Man was except that he was not Human. He traced Logan to a dinner in the south where he asked a waitress if she had seen Wolverine after showing her a picture of him. The startled waitress told her that she did not at which point a group of truckers led by Red began taunting him by calling him Count Dracula. The waitress told Shiver Man to ignore them and scolded Red as she believed Jackson to be a burn victim. At this point, they also began to harass one of the waitresses at which point the Shiver Man told them to apologise to her. Red called the Shiver Man a freak and attempted to punch him but his fist went through Jackson body. Attempting to hit him, Caleb simply phased his arm into Red left arm and cut off his right hand. His friends attempted to attack Jackson only for him to pull out his pistols whereupon he told them to stop. He once more asked the truckers if they had seen his quarry as he sensed him nearby at which point the frightened truckers said that they might have seen him a few town over at which point the Shiver Man departed the dinner after thanking them for their cooperation. Caleb Jackson managed to track Wolverine to a gas station phone box where he was alongside Beast. Shiver Man used one of his pistols to destroy the telephone Logan was holding and told the fugitive to come with him quietly. Logan would battle him but Jackson managed to easily evade his strikes and even hurt Wolverine by phasing his hand into his chest. However, Beast managed to grab onto Caleb to stop his attack but was forced to retreat when the Shiver Man shot flaming bullets at him. This saw Wolverine attempted to ambush Jackson from behind but was hit by some of the bullets in the chest where he felt burns from the inside. Beast attempted to attack this foe from behind but the Shiver Man simply disappeared into a cloud of smoke and appeared behind the two X-Men. The two renewed their attack where McCoy attempted to tackle Caleb only for the Shiver Man to use a phased hand to leave him pain. However, this was actually a trick by Wolverine as he struck with his claws when Jackson hand went tangible to grab his gun and severed part of his right arm which fell to the ground. The Shiver Man showed he was impressed as the act was completely unexpected whereupon he said that he would return and he teleported away from the scene. Fury would later summon for the Shiver Man for a meeting and would be spooked by his arrival though Jackson claimed that scaring them was not his attention. Despite not succeeding on capturing Wolverine, he had another mission namely to investigate Agent Brent Jackson. He would track him to a Weapon X facility where he phased through the walls and killed two of the guards whilst calling for redemption. Jackson arrived just in time to prevent Director Malcolm Colcord and Brent Jackson from brainwashing Logan. Commenting on their action, the Shiver Man said he learnt what they had done to him and that Logan was innocent. After freeing him, Caleb walked through the hail of weapon fire from the Weapon X guards which simply passed through his body. But instead of fighting them, Logan asked him to free Beast after he was wounded in The Cage's. Returning with McCoy, the Shiver Man saved the life of Wolverine after he was ambushed by Sabretooth by shooting Creed in the back. Repeating Wolverine's words that he would handle this, Jackson would battle Sabretooth where he claimed he sensed much evil in Creed and that evil must be purged. Confronting this foe, he told Victor Creed that his judgment was at hand. Logan escaped with the wounded Beast and only heard Sabretooth's scream as he departed the Weapon X facility which exploded. Despite its destruction, the Shiver Man emerged unharmed where Wolverine asked him about Creed only for Jackson to phase as he departed the scene. Powers and Abilities *'Pistols' : the primary weapon used by the Shiver Man consisted of a pair of pistols that shot fiery projectiles at their targets and burnt their targets from the inside if they connected. *'Phasing' : his supernatural nature meant that the Jackson seemingly was able to phase his entire body away from attacks allowing him to avoid them or phase his hands into a person where he could cause them either intense pain or even sever limbs from them. *'Reattach Limbs' : his unique nature meant that Shiver Man did not bleed following any of his limbs being severed and he was seemingly able to reattach them without much difficulty. *'Teleportation' : Shiver Man was able to disappear into a mist of smoke and teleport from one site to another. *'Tracker' : noted as being one of the best trackers in the world, the Shiver Man was able to sense the presence of his quarries. Notes *The encounter between the Shiver Man and Sabretooth would seem to indicate that he killed Creed though he would appear several issues later unharmed thus the encounter between the two is unknown. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Caleb_Jackson_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/shiver-man/29-19353/ *http://marvel.com/universe/Shiver_Man Category:Characters